This invention relates to a fuel tank arrangement for a scooter and more particularly to an improved placement for a fuel tank and its filler nozzle in a motor scooter.
As is well known, motorized two wheel vehicles are extremely compact in their nature. This is particularly true of a small type of two wheel vehicle commonly known as a motor scooter. Such devices are extremely compact and have high practicality because of their small size. However, their small size gives rise to certain problems in connection with the layout and accessing of various components. For example, it is desirable to provide a large capacity fuel tank for such vehicles so that the operator need not fuel the vehicle very often. However, it has heretofore been quite difficult to provide a large capacity fuel tank and also one in which the fill nozzle can be conveniently accessed. Although frequently the fuel tank is positioned beneath the seat of the scooter, either the seat must be pivotal for accessing the fuel tank or the fuel filler neck is located in an awkward position.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved fuel tank arrangement for a motor scooter.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fuel tank arrangement for a motor scooter offering ease of access of the filler nozzle.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a fuel tank arrangement for a motor scooter wherein the fuel tank is positioned beneath the scooter seat but the seat need not be moved in order to access the filler neck of the tank.